


Good Puppy

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk Kink, Leashes, M/M, Puppy Play, Rough Oral Sex, Throatpie, mildly forced deepthroat, theres my oral fixation again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Leo, during puppy play, always listens to whatever Ravi commands of him.





	Good Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

The bed beneath him shifted and Ravi made a gentle noise, rolling just a smidgeon to raise his head up. He had sleep on his stomach, arms stuffed under a pillow. Face having been burrowed into his pillow, he blinked rapidly to be able to see the reason his bed was disturbed.

Leo, a man often too quiet for his own good, crouched beside the bed. One of his arms was up, crapped from about Ravi’s hip upwards. In his grasp was a collar, the metal leash trailing down around Leo’s wrist and arm. Ravi took all of this in slowly, making a gentle hum of a noise.

Grunting, he rolled over to his side and grabbed the collar. Undoing the metal clasp on the comfortable leather, he motioned with two fingers for Leo to come up. Silent, Leo did so and got up on his hands and knees. Ravi grabbed that chin and pulled so their lips met, a slow and distracting kiss.

This gave Ravi plenty of room to drag the leather across the cream of Leo’s neck and start to buckle it into place. With a tug, Ravi cinched it closed and smiled against that mouth, nipping a lower lip.

“Needy, little pup?” Leo made a gentle, whimpering sound as he nodded. “Get to work then.”

Leo reached up and pulled the covers off, pawing at them like a dog might. Ravi curled the end of the chain around his knuckles, watching as Leo nudged and pushed the sleepy male over onto his back. Teeth scraped a hip and Ravi chuckled, wiggling to get comfortable on his back.

Leo nudged his nose along the hard member in his masters pants. With the sleep, he had gained a hard on. The nudge elicited a pleased hum and a hat petting dark strands over Leo’s temple.

While hands reached up, working in a similar way to paws, Leo nuzzled and mouthed at that crotch. He hooked curled fingers into those sleep pants, the dark color beautiful against Ravi’s honey skin. Dragging it down, he moved his mouth to where he was exposing skin. Ravi lifted his hips to allow the pants to glide down easier. 

Ravi, still groggy, made deep-throated noises as he simply allowed Leo full control. That mouth worked over his hips, the deep curves of bones. He pressed his chest down, applying pressure on the line of pants halfway down thighs. He hissed, giving a sharp tug to dark strands, Leo inhaling hard and looking up. Their eyes connected, Ravis a hard warning.

Sticking out his tongue, he dragged it along the cock underside that was almost painfully hard by now. Ravi tossed his head back in pleasure, hips trying to Buck up but Leo’s chest stopped them.

“Be a good boy, Taekwoon.” His master groaned upwards, tendons straining a bit in that neck. Leo smiled and ducked back down, tongue gliding along leathery flesh. He tasted over Ravi, mouthing over most and leaving a slick mess behind him.

Nuzzling his nose into the crook of a hip, he worked his mouth over the tip of that hard cock. His hands rested right against Ravi’s hips, pressing tight. He wasn’t allowed to use them, anyway.

He engulfed the length of Ravi into his mouth, fair in length but deliciously thick. He suckled the flesh into his mouth and bobbed his head, working saliva into a nice layer. 

Fingers in Leo’s hair spurred him on, tongue gliding over the head and under, teasing the nerves and the most sensitive areas. His eyes rolled up to watch as that face twisted in pleasure, hips still pushing to thrust but remaining held down.

“Deeper…” Ravi ordered, applying pressure to the back of Leo’s skull. “Open your maw.”

Leo groaned, widening his jaw and feeling that thickness stretch his mouth. There was a small amount of gagging but he worked himself to push that thick cock down his throat.

Eyes closing, fighting against the tears, he bobbed up and down. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked, fingers gently pawing at hips. He lifted up a bit and those hips drove upwards, slamming Ravi into his throat. He gagged, pulling back but only so much as those hands in his hair stopped him. Whimpering, he forced himself back down.

It took a few minutes bit Ravi ended with holding that head still as he rolled hips upwards. The length of his cock stretch that mouth, but he buried Leo’s nose into his crotch almost every thrust. Leo didn’t mind it, really. It was one of his deeper kinks and it just so happened that Ravi thoroughly enjoyed face-fucking him.

“You’re gonna drink it all down, right, boy?” Ravi growled the words, letting Leo know the man was close.

Without being able to respond, Leo simply tried to work on relaxing his throat. He was so hard it hurt, the thought of that creamy mess shooting straight down his throat. He loved the way it felt, and craved it.

One of those hands left his hair, grabbing hard on the leash. It nearly choked Leo, but that only heightened the experience. He choked on that cock, not backing away in the slightest. His body tensed, feeling pulsing in the length that was gliding wetly between his lips.

“F-fuck…” Ravi growled, pulling the leash tight and holding Leo’s head down, nose scrunched against his hip bone. Leo couldn’t breathe, feeling the head of that cock way down his throat. It pulsed hard, Ravi coming directly down. “Swallow it all like a good boy…”

Eyes squeezed shut, Leo only and to sit still and revel in how good that pulsing cock felt in his mouth. He couldn’t even taste the cum, but he didn’t mind. He’d have other chances.

Ravi’s whole body was tense, hips twitching up occasionally, until he was spent. The moment his hrip relaxed, Leo backed off and popped the softening girth from his mouth. Saliva and small strings of cum lined Ravi and Leo. His tongue came out to clean I’ll part of what covered his lips but couldn’t reach his jaw or cheeks.

Ravi looked down, smiling at Leo and letting along the quiet mans head, sliding a finger behind an ear. Leo reached up and cleaned off some saliva from his face. He pushed to sit up, Ravi keeping a nice hold on that leash so he was somewhat hunched over.

“Mmm… Looks like you didn’t get off.” Ravi sat up on an elbow and stared at Leo’s crotch, his own cock having been left neglected. “Maybe if you beg me nicely… I’ll give you a second treat.” The first, of course, having been a warm deposit straight into Leo’s stomach. 

Leo whimpered quietly, shifting his head a bit to the side in a tilt. He batted his eyes, tongue slididng along his upper lip in a tantalizing way.

Ravi tugged the leash, walking the male forward until that body was over him. He dropped a hand down, cupping Leo through his own sleep pants. Those strong fingers caressed on a glorious way and Leo whimpered all the more.

Ravi held the leash tight, only somewhat cutting off air. Leo did all he could to keep himself up on all fours above his master.

The hand dove into clothing, feeling hard flesh and pumping it. Ravi’s face twisted to mimic Leo’s as the above male started to feel the pressure build.

He bucked his hips gently, legs spread of Ravi’s thighs. Fingers curled hard into the sheet, his eyes going blurry from pleasure and the leash. Gritting teeth, he groaned and ducked his head.

“Go ahead, cum. Be a good boy.” Thighs twitched and Leo jerked, hips thrusting forward into that hand as he came. Thick ropes landed along Ravi’s hand and wrist, setting both their pants and a little of that abdomen.

Groaning, Leo barely noticed the leash being let go. A hand came up to his mouth and, eyes glazed, he opened his lips. A messy finger was pushed in and he licked it clean.

“Good. Lie down with me, love.” Ravi hummed happily as Leo curled in the bed next to him.


End file.
